


Need You Tonight

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, F/M, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Work title after INXS' song of the same nameSo slide over hereAnd give me a momentYour moves are so rawI've got to let you knowI've got to let you knowYou're one of my kindI need you tonight'Cause I'm not sleepingThere's something about you girlThat makes me sweat
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Eddie/Annie Marks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Work title after INXS' song of the same name
> 
> So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind  
I need you tonight  
'Cause I'm not sleeping  
There's something about you girl  
That makes me sweat

It was Beth's tenth delivery of the day. It was a tough job but the benefits were good, and so were the hours. As a single mother, she needed that. She walked up the driveway, to a beautiful home. When she got to the porch, a very handsome man opened the door, a man clad in only boxer briefs and an open robe.

"Hey darlin', last name's Mendiola."

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?" She said staring at his beautifully defined body.

"For the package, the last name is Mendiola, first name Christopher."

"OH, yeah, sorry, let me just scan that. Here you go Mr. Mendiola."

"Thanks sweetheart, you new, Daryl usually does my deliveries."

"Oh, uh yeah, Daryl put in for a transfer."

"Oh yeah, think he mentioned that, somewhere warm and tropical."

"Daddy, is it here, did it come!? Dad, why are you naked!?"

Beth looked over at a slip of a boy running out of the house, cute as his father, with a wide toothless smile. Eagerly grabbing at the package, staring at his father like he'd lost his mind as he ran inside with it.

"What are you talking about, I have my robe on!" He called after him, then looked down at himself. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry, darlin'." He said, tugging his robe shut, ears red.

"Uh, it's ok, see you around."

Beth left, finished her deliveries and went home. She invited the girls over for their girl's night.

"You guys, I have another delivery story."

"Were they naked again this time, did you see peen or vag?!"

"Annie!" Ruby yelled.

"What?!"

"Well, which one was it Beth?" Ruby laughed.

"Kinda saw peen." she blushed.

"Like naked?"

"NO, he was wearing boxer briefs, but they left nothing to the imagination."

"Was he hot, did you bang him?! Let me live vicariously through your vagina! My monogamy is killing me!"

"Ok, gross. I thought you loved Eddie, and you loved being married."

"Yeah yeah, he's great, tell us about hottie with the package."

"What did he look like?"

"Ok, fine. He looked like David Beckham's underwear billboard in real life. He didn't have as many tattoos, I just saw one, on his throat."

"Why aren't you getting it on with him?" asked Annie.

"I mean, she's got a point." Ruby joked.

"He didn't know his robe was open, and his little boy ran outside. He was so cute."

"I bet. So like, what did he have tattooed?" Annie quipped.

"Not him, well yes, he was pretty cute, but his son was adorable. He had a bird of some sort, looked like a hawk. Probably never gonna see him again, so whatever." Beth shrugged.

Beth was back in front of his house a week later, this time with many more packages. Beth's plan was to leave the packages as quickly and quietly as possible. She had just gotten the last few packages and was walking away when he came up behind her.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hello." Beth said, turning around to face him, avoiding eye contact.

He was shirtless, again, but this time he was wearing low slung joggers, and some hand wraps. Sweat pouring from his body.

"Good to see you again, what's your name, darlin'?"

"Beth." She squeaked.

"Elizabeth. Well, see you around."

"Yeah, bye."

She quickly walked to her delivery truck, she could feel his eyes on her the whole time. She slammed the doors shut, nearly catching her finger in the process. She saw him waving at her from her rearview mirror. Beth went home and called Ruby.

"Hey Beth, what's up?"

"I delivered to his house again. He's got more tattoos."

"Was he in underwear again? Like a lot more?"

"No, he had just finished working out, boxing, I think. Just a tiger on his arm and some black bars as well, and something on his inner arm, couldn't make it out."

"Damn that's hot, well, what did he say?"

"He asked me my name."

"Did you tell him?"

"Well, yeah."

Beth was back delivering even more packages the following week. She knew she'd be there for a while, so she took her time. She was about halfway through when she saw him through the bay window. Stretching and bending, in moves she knew you could only achieve with peak physical strength and years of discipline. She watched, entranced, mouth dry, dropping packages when he looked up at her and winked. She quickly rushed through, getting all the packages laid out and scanned. She was just climbing down his steps when he came out and greeted her. He was shirtless again, with a towel around his neck.

"Elizabeth, so good to see you again. Do you practice yoga?"

"Hello, Mr. Mendiola, yes, I do."

"We should do a session together. I always find it eases all my tension."

"Well, I have more deliveries to make, see you later, Mr. Mendiola."

"It's Rio, sweetheart, call me Rio."

"Ok, um, Rio. Bye."

When she got home, she relieved the sitter and got into the bath. Thankfully the kids were already in bed. Her phone rang, it was Annie.

"Hey Annie, what's up?"

"Hey sis, Eddie's best friend is having a thing at his house this weekend. Do you wanna come?"

"Wait, is this a set up, you better not be trying to set me up. If that's the case, no thanks."

"It's not Beth, c'mon, his friend feels bad for not being able to come to the wedding, so he's having a small dinner thing."

"Is Ruby going?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You haven't told her have you?"

"Totally going to be my next call."

"Ok, where and what time?"

"Saturday night, at eight."

"What's the vibe?"

"He's really cool, like, not super trendy, but sort of, and hella classy. He's a grown up, like a real one. He has art, like the fancy kind."

"So, a dress will be fine."

"Yeah, but, not like one of your mom dresses, a cool one."

"Gee, maybe I'm too much of a mom, and shouldn't go."

"Beeeeeeth, c'mon, you're my sister, you need to be there!"

"Well, I'll wear what I'll wear, and you can't say a thing about it. Now, call Ruby."

"Fiiiiiiiine, ugggh, bye."

Beth spent the next two hours going through her closet, hoping to find a dress that would fit in with the vibe of the party. She decided on a sequined dress that she had gotten at a fancy consignment store, and some black peep toes. The night of the party came, Annie had just gotten around to texting her the address, something about it seemed familiar but she just couldn’t place it. She dressed with care, doing minimal makeup with a red lip. She entered the address into the GPS and took off, luckily working for the delivery service had greatly improved her sense of direction and she navigated the streets easily. She noticed that there were a group of cars parked at one side of the street, she made her way over and parked her car. Annie hadn’t given her a house number so she called her.

“Annie, you didn’t give me a house number, I parked with all the other cars on the street.”

“Oh, sorry about that, I’m walking out front now.”

“Ok, give me a couple of minutes.”

“Do you see me, I’m here.”

“I can’t see you, wait, I think I know this neighborhood. Oh my God, this is where package hottie lives!”

“Seriously, which house is his, maybe you can stop by and bang him later.”

“Oh, I see you, hold on.” Beth said, hanging up.

Beth walked over to Annie barely looking at the houses as she met her sister.

“Hey, so where does the hottie live?”

Beth looked up and studied the houses, noting just how different everything looked at night. Her eyes finally landed on a house a few feet in front of them.

“It’s that one, I recognize the porch.”

“Beth, that’s Eddie’s best friend’s house!”

“Is his friend’s name Rio?”

“Yeah, how’d you know that?”

“He asked me to call him Rio the other day and invited me to do yoga with him.”

“Did you say yes, because he’s like extra hot, and he used to be a stockbroker, but he retired already because he’s a single father and he's loaded. He does some day trading now, still makes a ton of money apparently.”

“Annie, did you find Beth?” Eddie called out.

“Yeah, I found her Eddie.”

“Hey Eddie, wow, you look great.”

“You too, hey did Annie tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“So, my friend definitely has a type, and you’re totally it. He hasn’t been on a date in a while, so we just decided to have a small dinner party.”

“By small dinner party you mean?”

“Just us.” Annie squeaked.

“Eddie, can you give me a moment to talk to your wife!”

“Sure, but Rio’s almost done cookin’ so.”

“Just give us a second.”

Eddie walked back into the house with a worried look on his face. Beth turned to where Annie was looking up at the sky and whistling.

“I can’t believe you Annie, how could you lie to me like that. Where did I even park, that isn’t even his party I parked at.”

“I knew you wouldn’t go for it if I said it was a double date, that’s why I told you it was a small get together.”

“You could have at least told me before Eddie did!”

“Well, you know now, and you’re here, so let’s just enjoy the steaks that he’s frying up.”

“I’m not going in Annie. Enjoy my steak as well.”

"Beth, Bethie, please. Look, I'm sorry. But at least you know him, kind of."

"You owe me." She said pointing at her as she walked past her up the stairs. Waiting at the top for Annie.

Annie ran up the stairs after her and walked in, Beth coming in behind her. It smelled amazing, and his house was even more beautiful inside. Off to the side was an office, and there were packages she delivered, stacked everywhere. Annie handed her a glass of Champagne.

"Hey Rio, Beth's here."

"I'll be right there."

"Take your time, it smells amazing." Beth called out.

Rio walked out holding a wooden steak board. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Beth, nearly dropping the steaks.

"Elizabeth, I thought I recognized your voice." Rio said smoothly.

"Wait, you know her?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, she's the delivery person I was telling you about."

"Oh, she's the stacked redhead of your dreams?" Eddie asked.

"Wow, so it's a win win, Beth thinks you're hot too."

"Oh my God Annie, shut up."

"Good to know. I sent her running from my porch the last few times."

"What did you order anyway?" Beth asked.

"After the first time?"

"Yeah."

"A lot of things I didn't need to see if I could get the courage to ask you out."

"What?" Beth asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I saw you delivering to the Samuels' across the way, and I let my boy order his science kit. I got so excited when you got here that I just ran out in my robe, that I thought I closed. Sorry about that." 

"Trust me, she's seen worse."

"Now this I need to hear."

"Oh, tell him about the guy that answered with just a tea towel covering his bits. Or the one where that lady wearing the ball gag and nipple clamps came to the door." said Annie.

"Or when that guy wearing that giant onesie sucking on a pacifier came outside to get his diapers." added Eddie.

"So me walking out in my underwear was the most normal thing you've seen."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I kept answering my door shirtless, hoping to impress you, and you just stopped making eye contact."

"And now we're on a date, thanks to my sister's constant meddling."

"Trust me, Eddie's the same way. He's been after me to date for a while now."

"A while, I think four years is a long time."

"Four years, wow."

"I've been on dates, just haven't found my match."

"Well gee Eddie, looks like it's getting real late, and Sadie might be worried about us being out so late." 

"Oh, yeah, he's a real worrier that one, we should get going."

"You guys haven't even eaten yet." Rio said.

"We can take it to go, seriously though, Sadie is by himself."

"Yeah, and Sadie's been the responsible adult since he learned to talk." Beth said.

"Hey, I raised him, so I had to have done some parenting at some point."

Rio walked back into the kitchen with the steaks, walking back out moments later with two wrapped plates.

"I put both of your steaks and sides together, the other is for Sadie, hope he eats meat."

"Sadie will eat anything I don't cook."

"Well, thanks for the food. Rio, you take care of my sis in law."

"And Beth, you take care of my half brother's cousin twice removed." Annie said.

"Bye, you guys be careful. Give Sadie my love."

Annie and Eddie both walked out, hand in hand. Beth was so happy that Annie had finally found her other half.

"They're weirdly in tune with each other. Annie's good for him." said Rio.

"Yeah, I love them, and yeah, he's good for Annie too."

"So Elizabeth, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How many kids you got?"

"Four, you?"

"Just my boy, Marcus."

"How 'bout we take this to the bedroom Ma. I wanna get to know you better." Rio said, suggestively.

"That sounds great, but I'd at least like to taste your meat first."

Rio threw his head back and laughed. Beth admiring how the bird defined his jaw, she longed to follow the lines of his tattoo with her tongue.

"So, are you going to feed me dinner first?"

"Yeah Ma, sit tight, I'll bring the rest of the food out."

Rio came out with two plates, setting them down, topping off her Champagne. He sat next to her, and waited for her to eat.

"Go on Ma, taste my meat."

Beth kept her eyes on him as she cut the steak and put a piece in her mouth. He watched with his eyebrow raised, also eating a bite of steak. The tension was through the roof. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence watching each other closely. Beth turned to Rio, Rio crashed his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. He ran his hands down her body, squeezing her hips, bringing her forward to straddle him.

"Wait, wait, my dress doesn't stretch that way."

"It's ok Ma, I can tear it off."

"What will I go home in?"

"I ain't letting you go. You'll just stay here, forever."

"Ok, sure."

Rio unzipped her dress, Beth turned and let the dress fall from her body. She watched as Rio cupped and stroked himself through his pants. As she revealed her breasts, Rio let out a long, deep moan.

"Fuck Elizabeth, I wanna get lost in your tits."

"Is that all you want?" She moaned, pinching her nipples.

"Fuck no Ma, I wanna make you come on my tongue, and fuck you until we can't move."

Rio stood up and unbuttoned his pants. His black boxer briefs stretched lewdly to accommodate his hard cock. As Rio lowered them, Beth watched mesmerized as his cock sprung free and smacked his stomach. She walked over to him and stroked his cock as he watched her.

“Condom?”

“I have ‘em in the bedroom.”

“Let’s go get one then, I want to ride you.”

Rio led her to the bedroom, Beth watched as the muscles in his body shifted under his skin. He was gorgeous. When the reached the bedroom, Rio led her in and sat on the plush bed. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Beth watch with rapt attention as he rolled the condom onto his thick cock. 

"I been thinkin' about you Ma. How you'd look in my bedroom, you look real good."

"I've been thinking about you too, how I'd love to lick that tattoo on your throat."

"Well, get over here then."

Beth dropped her panties and went to straddle him. Rio hands going to her hips to help her. She slowly took him into her, revelling in the sensation of his cock filling her.

"Go on Ma, lick it." He groaned, exposing his throat.

Beth started licking at the base of his throat all the way to his jawline. Enjoying the moans, growls and vibrations coming from him. His hands tightened at her hips every time she nipped him. His thrusts were becoming more and more frantic.

"I'm gonna come."

"Uh huh, mmm, Rio." Beth moaned, stroking her clit.

Rio buried his face in her breasts as he came. Beth rode out her orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of her head as the aftershocks took over. She slid off of him, breathless.

"That was, yeah, we need to do that again." Rio said, tying off the condom.

"Yeah, we do. You free next weekend?" Beth asked.

"I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed Rio being adorable. I hope all y'all enjoy this!!!


End file.
